guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. thanks for stepping up to the call of duty without even being asked. I think you did a good job of an objective analysis, as much as I'm entitled to say that anyways, and I appreciate having an older and less temperamental person available for these sorts of things (that is a compliment :>). So, thanks. (T/ ) 03:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. As you might have noticed I'm trying to activate myself on the wikis once again, and this case was perfect to get some touch to the ugly side of the job. I'd not call myself 'less temperamental', but it's easy to remain calm and objective when you aren't involved in the situation. Let's see how it goes from now on. -- (gem / talk) 05:29, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Considering Gem is barely older than me, I think you either called me immature or temperamental. Oh well. Boogers. 05:33, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::'Older' probably referred to "wiki age", ie how long I've been on the wiki compared to most of the current active users. :) -- (gem / talk) 05:34, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Since you're on a deleting spree... Could you please delete this? Good job by the way. Thoughtful 11:15, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I haven't even started yet, but thanks anyway. -- (gem / talk) 11:16, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but it's more than I'd probably do. =p Thoughtful 11:17, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Arrggh! my recent changes has only 4 items (One is 140+ deleted items by Gem) :D. Nice one. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 11:50, 15 April 2008 (UTC) I think 407 deleted images is ok for now. I'll continue later. (And no, I don't just blindly delete anything on sight) -- (gem / talk) 12:40, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Requesting your help Hey there. I am working on putting together a contest for user page design. I was wondering if you like to be a judge? Um... I kind of got a start / info about it here ---->here If you know anyone else who might make a good judge for this type of thing please feel free to drop me a line. King Of Yuri 23:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll gladly judge the entries, and no one else is needed since my opinnion is fact. ;P Seriously, no clue who else would be interested. -- (gem / talk) 23:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well I talked to JediRogue and she said she could do it as well. I dont know if you 2 get along but im just going to assume you do. As of right now you are the only 2, but I guess 2 will work. I'm going to finish making my final edits to my contest page tonight so you and her can get a look at it. I will swing by and post a link when I finish it. Thanks again for the help. ky™ 02:04, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::OK, and np. -- (gem / talk) 06:42, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Ok, well I think I got it all worked out. Take a look here. I will not be giving you any real judging criteria so long as you judge by the rules I listed. I have set the Ending date for the 20th of may. ky™ 18:46, 23 April 2008 (UTC) hi I just split my archives into wiki-related and general chatter archives, and I was wondering if you'd mind if I used your table format to leave links to them. --Shadowcrest 20:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :No special formatting or anything, so I'm surprised that you want to use it, but be my guest. :) -- (gem / talk) 21:19, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Image:Soloing village.jpg Hey, when deleting "unused" images, please remember to check that nothing links to the image either. . Unfortunately, image undeletion doesn't seem to be working. )-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:00, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I try to do that, but sometimes mistakes happen. You seem to have gotten it back though. -- (gem / talk) 23:35, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :: I didn't know how I got it back though. On the first undelete, the image was still missing. So I redeleted it. But later the image magically came back... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:39, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::Maby the undeletion only sends a request to Wikia and someone undeletes it server side? :P Seriously, I have no clue how it could have happened if you undeleted it and then deleted it after it didn't work. -- (gem / talk) 13:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Username Changes I might be asking the wrong person, but do you manage usernames? My username got changed recently from Leviathan to GW-Leviathan. I couldn't login anymore and I had to discover this searching for my own userpage. Why did it get changed? Was it conflicting with the monster in the game itself? And why didn't I get some sort of notification? --GW-Leviathan 22:25, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Gem isnt in charge, and he hardly contributes here anymore, heh (no offence gem- *cower*). We recently went through a databases merge, and if there was anyone on that other database which conflicted, your name got changed to GW-(name). A lot of people got this.. D: -- Warw/Wick 22:27, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ok thanks for making that clear. Is there a way to change usernames? I usually only read wiki's so I'm fairly new to the system thats behind the pages. :) --GW-Leviathan 22:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::At the top of the page (Below the edit button, but above the article itself) you should have an information banner with the information you need. Basically, all the information you want to know should be here. — Poki#3 , 23:14, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::How could I have missed that :O --GW-Leviathan 09:42, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Prior to an edit I made, it didn't show if you previously dismissed a similar message. That could be the reason ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 09:43, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, I'm here. ;) -- (gem / talk) 01:35, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::See, that's all he does these days. :P Lord Belar 01:44, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Bah. I'll show you when my university exams are over! -- (gem / talk) 16:13, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::They're not over? o.o P.S. I'll email you my contact information once I get to .fi and have my phone set up. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:51, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Great! No, they aren't. Last ones on Tuesday and Thursday, then it's over, finally. I'm so fucking stressed at the moment. -- (gem / talk) 02:39, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sounds like it, I never hear you swear! :( Good luck --Xasxas256 05:06, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks! Good to hear from you too. And yeah, probably my first swear word on this wiki, I'm rarely this stressed. -- (gem / talk) 15:00, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Btw, I'm very surprised that I didn't get overwritten to GW-Gem. The nick isn't _that_ unique. (That's why I use 'Gemi' on most places nowdays.) -- (gem / talk) 16:14, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe you're more important? :P Lord Belar 23:53, 10 May 2008 (UTC) you haven't commented on User:Entropy/bureaucrat. I was expecting a little bit more attention from the general public, so now I'd like at least all the sysops to chime in. After all, those are the people it most directly affects. If you're indifferent then I apologize for spam, and if you're busy I'm sorry for giving more work...nevertheless I desire your comments. Also I was wondering if you would still like to be listed as an "Active administrator" since you say yourself on your userpage that you do little but watch nowadays. (T/ ) 05:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :What comes to my activity, I'm still reading the wiki daily, but due to my huge university project I'm unable to use much time before the end of this month, so you can mark me as inactive if you want to. :I'll check the bureaucrat page. -- (gem / talk) 07:30, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Prediction I think you called it. Talk:Brick_of_Mud#Hall_of_Monuments Bluemilkman 23:57, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm good. -- (gem / talk) 12:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Henchmen article stone-age history Could you please coment on Talk:Henchman#Subst_Hench_templates.3F , that is, why did you create the Henchmen (region) transclusions (if you remember)? mendel 14:40, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Off-topic Gem, I was wondering if you could send me an SMS or something so I have your number somewhere - eventually this week we'll have to figure out how I'm getting to Helsinki on Monday and have you, like, um... well, get me to your place :) I think you have my number (including my stupid correction). Thanks, — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 06:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I originally sent an SMS immediately when I got your (incorrect) number, and I was sure I had resent it after the correction. I have most likely made a mistake the second time, but I'll send it again now. :) -- (gem / talk) 10:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Odd, I still haven't received anything from you. Zero four three-sixes two two-zeroes nine three? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 11:23, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Clearly this is not working...if you don't mind, email me your number or just try to phone me (in the afternoons)... — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Meh... I'll call you tomorrow to see if the number is correct. If not, I'll just e-mail my number. -- (gem / talk) 23:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Try anytime after 3PM. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 10:15, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually, make that after 6PM, as I'm working on an assignment in the library until then. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 11:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sorry couldn't call yesterday, was a hellish day. I'll call you today. -- (gem / talk) 09:32, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::After 16.30 works for me today, though I'm a bit stressed out with travel/social plans and working my assignments around them. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 12:30, 4 June 2008 (UTC) *waves hello from next to you* (you knew it was going to happen eventually.) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 11:13, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :*waves back* :) -- (gem / talk) 19:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::All this waving is getting boring. I think I ought to start poking or something. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 19:56, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm back in the New World... Thanks for everything :) P.S. Remember when we were looking for Ressu and we found that nice one with the statue in front? Well guess what, it *was* the same school, it's just that it's changed names a number of times over the years so there was different signage on the front. P.P.S. Dammit, I *just* got used to that crazy Finnish keyboard and now I keep hitting keys wrong on my American one. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:43, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I was waiting for you to post something after you get everything back to normal. I'm glad you enjoyed the trip and we were glad to offer a place to sleep etc etc. Time to go to bed, it's 6am already and you know... yeah. Can't get up early anyway, so it's just getting worse all the time. -- (gem / talk) 02:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, jet lag also sucks. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:48, 18 June 2008 (UTC) hello are you here anymore? just asking because you are still on the active administrator list at Project:Administrator information. Cress Arvein 03:38, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh well :( Cress Arvein 18:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Feel fre to put me on inactive. I'm overloaded with university work so I have no time at all for any wiki currently. Any free time on my computer is spent on Warhammer Online, and that's not much. :/ -- (gem / talk) 22:39, 29 September 2008 (UTC) In before anyone else realizes... ...that you seem to be actively inactive here now. Happy lurking! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, see this and this for some status report on me and GW. Thanks for the welcome! -- (gem / talk) 15:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I've seen the second link. How do you think I knew you'd be here? =D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:21, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::: or . -- (gem / talk) 15:56, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, hadn't realized you'd already made some edits. =D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:58, 12 November 2008 (UTC) WB like and such as. (T/ ) 16:11, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Formatting Hey, I hope you don't mind - I just borrowed/stole a lot of your absolutely wonderful formatting for my own user page and organization. I'm just using it to keep track of my own progress, so I hope you don't mind. I'm propagating the Creative Commons licence. If you have a problem, just drop me a line. Thanks! ~Phas :Yeah, no problem. :) Thanks for the notice! -- (gem / talk) 22:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC)